Inserting/embedding advertising within media content is known. However, embedded advertising has often been keyed with an interactive element which either acts to highlight the advertising or advertised product or provide a link to other information about the product/services, independent of the content which a viewer or audience member may currently be viewing. In short, the interactive element or required efforts to access information concerning the product/services advertised in the media content act as a (often unwanted) interruption to the user/viewer/audience member (who is engaged in viewing of the media content) experience. The result is that many viewers/users choose not to pursue further information via an interactive link and instead end up completely having no awareness (other than perhaps negative awareness) of the advertised product/service/brand etc. after the media content has been viewed completely. If anything is remembered by the user/viewer, it is more likely the fact that someone's advertising interrupted the users/viewers of media content as they were pleasurefully engaged in viewing same.